


Locked Down

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [10]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers on Lock Down, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Maria Stark is not Tony's mom, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-everything, Steve is kind of a dick, Voice of Reason Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: The Avengers begin to get ready to go back to the Stateside. They are also ready to see the file that Natasha was able to grab and bring back to Wakanda. Till they all have a means of transport to America, they have to stay in lockdown until then. Meaning no separated rooms or privacy, small blessings on the private bathroom.
Series: Enass-AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 20





	Locked Down

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a little after Natasha Vs Vaslav the Cat. This story is a bit of a bad attempt at humor and on top of seeing how they do 3 days together in confinement. 
> 
> If you are confused you can read back to the first story. If not this can be like a one-shot read on its own. 
> 
> Did I do a change? Yes. Mostly With Bucky. That would be found out in the next story after this one.

The Avengers weren’t sure why they needed to be on lockdown but here they are in a five-bed small room. It has a mini-fridge, a bathroom, and a television. Maybe to ensure that they don’t leave, to make sure they are all accounted for, or because to make sure they don’t run out on the transport even though they signed the papers. All Steve knows it is ridiculous. They all signed it and agreed to the terms said on print. He was not sure why they (council members, Stark) were acting like he was going to run. He was pretty sure this lockdown thing was because of him. Buck is safe, so not like he has to worry. Though he has several issues and he is being moved into the Manor with Stark. Howard lived there, raised his son there. The younger Stark supposedly hates his father.

This also does not make sense because Stark, could still be upset. He rather not deals with an upset snarky man. Another issue being the chain of command. Carol and Rhodey, from what he saw they are not bad just, it seems little, not managed. HE was not even sure if Stark listens to them or if they let him do whatever he wants.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, the blonde super soldier settled back into the bed he claimed for himself. Blue-green eyes glanced to the untouched file resting happily on the coffee table. Not everyone agreed to look at it, so Steve opting not to touch the file. He wants to view it as a team. Natasha glanced at the file, she already peeked inside it but she agreed to look at it but she won’t share verbally. Wanda mentioned not looking into the spy’s mind in consideration of her old training and Clint’s trauma of mind control twice. And out of mindfulness for the sleeping Avenger down in the medical wing.

So the file was left untouched but has not stopped the archer from nosing at it. Clint had pointed out the file itself was well taken of and so has the documents. That is what the team first sniper can make out. Sam, the team’s, this team flier shook his head and went back to his book about 1000 and 1 ways to breathe.

The tension between the team, Steve noticed was a little tense. Natasha's leg was elevated and wrapped and a warning to everyone not to mention it. Clint only got punched for mentioning her current bummed leg.

*-*

Two hours passed on the first part of lockdown. Clint blew a feather from his mouth then up. That turned into a game of keeping a feather up while avoid bumping into anyone. Steve continued to stare at the file with intense focus. Wanda practiced with her power; she only blew up one out of three bouncy balls the young teen princess gave them. Natasha fell asleep and Sam continued to read his breathing book.

Clint for all his grace and fancy footwork tried to save the feather from falling on the file. When trying to save his feather led to the file falling onto the ground with a good thud. Sam jumped; Wanda's concentration snapped sending the bouncy ball flying. All three watched the ball fly from wall to ceiling, to Nat’s bum leg, making the Black Widow sit up urgently and a gun in hand (How did she sneak that in here?) only for the speedball to be caught by the Super Soldier. If the force of the rubbery ball meeting callused hand didn’t sound painful, then the only way it looked painful was from Steve's minute grimaced.

All five of the Rogue Avengers looked at the file on the floor. Natasha grumbled angrily about flying projectiles putting away the gun from where it came from. Clint poked at the file with the pointy end of the feather. Sam took a deep breath exhaling to calm his racing heart. Wanda quietly apologizes for letting the ball snap away from her.

“It’s fine Wanda, just be more careful,” Steve assured the young woman gently.

Rubbing the area where the ball whacked her leg, Natasha blew a strand of hair from her face. Looking at the dirty blonde male still poking at the file she saw the vibrating temptation to glance at the aloof man named Tony Stark.

“Clint no.” She groused out.

Clint shot her a hurt look before rolling back and away from the file to continue the game that put the file on the floor. Sam in his good deed nature, picked the file up and set it back on the coffee table.

*-*

Five hours passed, clocking in on 7 hours of lockdown. Steve began to pace in a straight line. Sam moved onto a new book but his eyes heavy. Wanda began practicing making steps of red energy. Clint itching to shoot something, he made a mini bow and arrow with objects in the room. Toothpicks as arrows and a rubber band with a paper clip from the file (He did not look at it, shut up Sam), then set up small objects to shoot down. Natasha watched her partner aim and get each one, set up a more complex one.

The redhead turned back to the television with a running anchor talking about the renovations of Stark Manor. How it has been almost 30 years since the billionaire even looked at the place or gave it the acknowledgment it deserves. Of course, the billionaire deflecting saying it is being changed to be the third property to be made into an operational headquarters. Avengers B team, they were B team (Steve was confused on that matter) would live there. The spy knew better when people said it was Tony’s way of honoring the dead man by having a superhero team live in his home. Steve said it was a nice way to give respect. Clint and Wanda said it was Stark’s way to kiss up to the public and make people more enthused about the Accords (They signed the amended work) and Sam was nervous about living in a man’s childhood home.

Funnily enough, Rhodes said nothing about that, but the more locations teams are at, _the faster we can reach the places that need help_.

Green eyes swiftly looked to file then television. She knew Tony Stark was also Tony Daw. Saw the fake certificate. So why if he is a Stark, Carbonell, and Daw, why hide it? Is the mother alive? What is the reason behind the different documents?

Clint made eye contact with the deep in thought Black Widow till the two made eye contact. Sam looked at them both, “They are doing the twin spy communication thing.” The Falcon yawned popping his back leaving the book by his foot.

“Nat… what ya thinking about?” Clint ventured leaving the last two objects not shot down. He crawled over to the wounded woman resting his chin on her bed. Steve and Wanda looked at the two spies also stopping what they were doing.

Natasha with the grace she manufactured through her time as a spy spoke sweetly, sickeningly sweet, “Nothing dear Hawkeye. Just thinking about chopping off my leg.”

The archer blew a raspberry sitting cross-legged, “What is in the file?”

Natasha calmly losing the sweetness saying nothing. Clint asked again getting the same answer. Steve sat on the couch with Wanda watching the two go back and forth. Till a hard thwap is heard and an obnoxiously whining Clint laid on the floor.

That whole scene only took up 4 minutes making it now 7 hours and 24 minutes of lockdown. Christ on a Stick.

*-*

The first day officially passed, file untouched and all the Rogues Avengers looking at a bushy eyed genius Princess who was sitting from the viewing window on the other side at 9 AM. Watching them.

“Mr. Rogers.”

Steve perked up when the princess called on him.

“Mr. Barnes is cleared.”

Steve was about to start cheering about everything being grand when Bucky gets in here with them. Shuri though cut those cheers down real quick with, “He has a few complications though, he won’t go back into WS mode anymore but there are things we have talked about. I will be speaking to him on this and sending the file to Dr. Stark as well.”

Steve wanted to hear what was going. Clint snorted and discredited the inventor’s degrees. Wanda scoffed about _some doctor_. Natasha stayed quiet and Sam shrugged waiting to hear these complications. Barnes owes him a smoothie or milkshake for making his life difficult.

Shuri began explaining to them about Barnes’ complication and situation when pertaining to the trigger words, the serum, and his new arm. The arm was mysteriously sent here to upgrade and attached to the sleeping man still in stasis.

The discussion took around 3 hours for the number of questions and answers, repeated questions from Steve based on Barnes’ status report.

Before the teen turned to leave, she looked at the file, “If you are going to look at it, I suggest you do. Miss Romanov worked hard to get it.” Raising a hand with a flaunting smirk, the teen stopped all their defensive comments, “I am not telling only because of how she got injured.” Shuri laughed when she finished looking at the bewildered rogue heroes before her. The teen did a hard belly laugh when it came to Natasha’s irritated and flushed death glaring face.

Leaving a fuming Natasha and confused Rogues alone again, the distant “Two more days” of lockdown traveled to them.

Forty-eight hours left in this fucking room.

*-*

Thirty-five hours in total, and the group shared a quiet breakfast, lunch and stared at nondescript television shows about love competitions. Wanda tuned from the shows around the first 10 minutes saying the basis of the shows was something Stark would participate in and left a bad taste in her mouth. Clint shoved popcorn in his mouth while reading the subtitles. He took out his hearing aids (He needs upgraded ones) to enjoy what the people are actually saying. Steve agreed with Wanda but still watched the show as Clint and Sam were watching. Sam sat on the recliner curled up in a blanket from his bed. Natasha sat back and enjoyed the show for clear fake acting that the actor and actress presented to the guest on the shows.

The file sat on the coffee table still, clean, unopened, and tantalizingly there. Clint's blue eyes darted to the file of the elusive billionaire. The only hint from Natasha was that he managed to elude them and hide the information from them under their noses. Clint codename Hawkeye would have been disappointed in his lack of sharp eyes. He saw Wanda’s own burgundy eyes look at the file. Nat’s eyes roved their tense bodies then following the eyes set on the file.

“Fine. I can look.”

Clint crowed out a cheer and Wanda stayed with simple sparkle of lights glee. Steve perked up but looked at the black male on the recliner.

Sam in all his male grace and military training dutifully ignored the three-wide eyes of his team and roommates.

“No, I am not going to look at a man’s life. We are already moving into his childhood home. That is weird enough.” The army man explained with the hint of scolding the others for even wanting to look at it. They already took it. There is no reason for them to look inside of it, even with Shuri not telling anyone about it but christ, wasn’t the whole stealing and lying thing is what really put Stark in a mood to kill all moods? Was not just a mood, he knows that when Stark is asked about the Rogues his lip curled and shoulders tenses and his posture is tense along. No, that is a man wary, angry, scared, and all-around giving the pilot his own case of emotional whiplash.

Steve sighed, Clint groaned out how he was a party pooper, Natasha went back to the show, and Wanda kept eying the file.

*-*

The leader of the Rogues pitter-pattered around the cabinets while he was making a hefty sandwich. Sam was next to him trying to salvage the cooking that Wanda was supposed to watch. Natasha claimed, with her big bowl of potato soup, that she was healing and needed the fat intake. Yeah right, the leg should be healed. She was considered to be quick and light like a spider, the team has seen her take worse injuries.

Wanda was sent to just prep work from now on.

Clint with his bowl of cereal stared at the file then the stare turned into a glare, a glare that spoke volumes to how much not being able to look was pissing off the bow and arrow master.

“Sam come on! I hear Stark’s voice talking shit to me through this bastard file!”

Sam still standing his ground replied with a hell no. Clint glared arrows at the man’s back before seeing the man flipping him a bird. Steven admonition the man for flipping off team members only to receive double the flip off then Wilson snatched up the saved meal scouring off to his bed. Natasha mumbled something about acting he was taken over by Bes. Wanda perked up at the name staring at Natasha. The blood redhead tilted her head then looked away as if she doesn’t read into old folklores. Clint too perked up while Sam asked what was that. Steve half listened as he stuffs his face with a sandwich.

Natasha explained the best should on what Bes was and is. Safe to say, Sam was conflicted about how he should take being called a creature that possesses people to cause havoc. The female spy settles into bed only responding to Wanda when she asked what other lore and legends she knew. Steve half-listened after his sandwich was completely devoured. Another half of his attention on the manila file folder. He really wanted to crack it open, he knows that is invading but whatever the last Stark is hiding is not sitting well with him.

Sam looked away from the two women talking about unsettling folklore and mythologies of their respective countries paying attention to the Captain staring at the file. Sighing, Sam looked at the time. The forty-hour mark is almost here. The last day was almost here.

“Fine!” Sam grunted crossing toned arms over his chest.

Clint grinned at the Falcon when he submitted to the temptation or to Steve's big blue-eyed stare. Wanda was by the file instantly, Natasha laid back putting a pillow over her face. Sam sat by their team leader.

“Well, I agreed but who is—”

The archer whipped the file back. The reaction to the first page brought reactions of shocked disappointment. First off, they looked at the birth certificate saying Anthony Edward Carbonell-Stark. Doctor. Date of Birth. Hospital. Signatures. Nine yards. Clint tugged the certificate out seeing the other mouths hanging open a little. Looking back another birth certificate, the same name up till it said, Daw. Born not in the USA but in Sicily, Italy. Doctor Harris Rizzo. Mother Enass Carbonell-Daw. The philanthropist's father signed the document as well. Steve was not sure what this all meant. Why have two certificates? The more they looked through the file the more confused they got. There were two pictures, Maria younger, brighter, grinning at the camera. Another one, her sister they are supposing, Enass smiling a little softer at the camera. Wanda started asking the question of who his mom was real and if Maria is not his mom then he really had no reason to attack Bucky and get mad.

Sam said nothing but stared at the tags saying Post, Pre, and current Howard dates. Pre was up till 1976 and Post was 1991, Present was between 1976 to 1991. Some genetics that none of them could really read besides Natasha but she wasn’t saying anything. Records of doctors, not the ones who help bring him into this world but doctors that checked up on broken fingers, arm, leg, pills prescribed to make him sleep through the night when he was young.

The group all had their own ideas and assumptions, but they aren’t getting the full picture. This file only seems to be birth records, genetics, blood work, and doctor visits. Besides the photos, there was not much to glean off of. Clint suggested that maybe he was hiding the other woman, she might have died which why he visited Italy so much. Sam still kept quiet looking a little green around the gills. Steve agreed if Maria Stark was not his mother, then him getting mad about her death was blown out of proportion and they should have known. Clint added, she is still something to him that, was not sure. Only they could know for sure was to confront the man himself even he would stare death lasers at them all. Steve was sure he would calm down by they moved back home.

*-*

The file reorganized to the state it was in. The Rogues Avengers' curiosity satiated but more questions than answers were now circling in their minds. Each wanted to ask Stark why, how, and where, all this really added up. Was it for the protection of his United States status? Was he hiding all this as a way to avoid taxes or something else like heritage? What was it? Everyone knows Maria Stark was brought here to the States as a lost woman looking for refuge and a better life. At least that is how the story goes. Didn’t know a lick of English but a talented dancer. Love at first sight and perfect couple. Surprised child kidnapped they say from a deranged woman. Was it the sister then who had Tony for two years and he was hunting her down?

So many questions and assumptions. They would have gotten the man to talk.

*-*

The second day of lockdown pass and the third approaching. Bucky came through the door looking shaken up, new gold and black arm attached to him and deer caught in the headlights as he saw Wanda. Before anyone can say hello or ask how he was doing the POW quickly made his way to the bathroom. With a loud click the door locked.

It was safer to assume than with Stark that Bucky learned about what Shuri has told him about everything.

*-*

After 72 hours of lockdown pass, the plane home arrived. Not paid by Stark but by the Accords Councilmen. Another day or so will pass when they touched down on US soil. Get ushered into a black van and driven to the newly renovated Manor. High stone gates wrought iron gated doors, lions on the front door, two trees towering over the estate, and the haunting feel that Manor has.

*-*

If the Rogues met with a blue-tinted sunglass-wearing rich man, wearing a dark red Italian suit with deeper red Italian dress shoes, the most expensive watch, they would say he put on a different armor. A clear blockade, a wall, a canyon between him and them. If the canyon was the steps, and the armor was simply clothes, they felt the disdain pour off Stark.

“Move-in Day happened too fast.” He spouted off in an uncaring and bored lilt. Back turned on them and entered into the manor. 


End file.
